Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. for September 2010 Nomination #1 Support # It is one of the funniest things Ferb has ever said. PhineasxIsabella 20:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line. I quote it whenever someone doesn't get credit for what they do! Phinbella_ferbessa (link isn't working, sorry) 19.44, August 2, 2010 # I LOVE this line! ~ Tralfazz!!! # LOL, Ferb, you'll get your chance next time... Chessmaster99 21.54 August 09, 2010 # Love it! I feel so sorry for Ferb... And I totally agree with Phinbella_ferbnessa... I love Ferb s2 17:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC)\ # I love it Ferb's awsome,( to me awesome without an e is a huge compliment ;D) It's funny, Ferb deserves the spotlight- Ferbrocks! # Funny quote --Pixarmc 00:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) # One of the best Ferb quotes. Phineas18 13:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) # Ferb is awesome when he speaks. This line made me laugh. TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 07:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) # This is one of my favorite Ferb quotes. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # This quote was originally nominated by Poptropica411 after the cut-off point for August nominations. I am re-nominating it on their behalf, but all previous votes will need to be re-cast. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #2 Support # It is one of the funnioest quotes from the show. :)PhineasxIsabella 20:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) # This is one of best quotes it always make me laugh:D # Really, really funny!!! 09:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) # In your face, orange juce!!!!!! Great, I realy love this :D Maplestrip 19:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Really funny! 09:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # That quote is pretty funny because he was 101% CRAZY! Pretty pink123 Summer Belongs To You! 02:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) # I like orange juice, I have nothing against it but that was one of the funniest lines in the show. # Absolutely one of the top funniest quotes in the show 16:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) # "Okay... No more for that guy." And a good one. Patrickau 26 12:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose 1. This quote is to recent to know if it stands the test of time. Penguinwizkid 2. Hm, I don't know... Is funnier with the visuals Comments # This quote was originally nominated by an anonymous user after the cut-off point for August nominations. I am re-nominating it on their behalf, but all previous votes will need to be re-cast. — !!!! ---- Nomination #3 Support # This was just random; I like random stuff.Doofinc 02:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) # That was a good one!!!! I love that Phineas actually said that!!! # LOVE IT! # WOOOOOOHOOOO im voting for this 1 wooooooyah baby sing it im voting for dis 1 WOO! # I love it :) # Funny to a point that it's so awesome! Yay! # I simply adore this quote as well, it rocks!-DasSchnabeltier # I love this quote and it comes from my second favorite show. It's halarious! Oppose # It's funny, but not Quote of the Month funny. # Poptropica has a point.P&I4EVAH! 22:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) # I agree Comments # Hey, can somebody tell me that which episode this quote in ??? # @Anonymous Dude/Dudette: "One Good Scare Ought To Do It" # This quote sounds....inappropriate...Poptropica411 10:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # @Number three, How is it inappropriate? Nomination #4 Support: 1. Definately should win! 2. This is my favorite quote and this quote MUST win! 3. If this doesn't win I don't know what will. :) 4. This needs to win!! It's the best!! SOOO FUNNY! 5. YES! I LOVE THIS! 6. ...this is better then the one I nominated! TOTALLY NOT POPROPICA411 AT 16:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Oppose:' 1. I think is too long 2. I think its funny, but it would make it alot more funny if they give a clip of the video where it said that. 3. I think it's a little to long and complicated. Mochlum 4. It only makes sense with the visuals. Penguinwizkid 5. I wouldn't actually call this a "Quote" since it's explaining what's happening. -MooMoo-of-Doom 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments 1. Hi yeah. You took out my suggestion to put this in. Please don't do that. 15:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC)